


At Lalna's Castle

by missigma



Series: The Castle [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blackrock Chronicle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rythian and Lalna’s discussion about nukes and lawn ornaments, Rythian unwillingly takes a trip to the Disneyland castle. Lalna just wants to study him, but both of them promptly forget what they were supposed to be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Lalna's Castle

Rythian grimaced as Lalna dug the silver dagger under the edge of his chestplate. The cold curse of the blade bled through Rythian’s tunic. “That was clever,” the scientist grinned, his expression ever affable. “I didn’t expect that much from you.”

  
“You shouldn’t underestimate me,” Rythian returned. He quickly regretted the retort; it felt trite and sour as soon as it left his mouth. Escaping the force field had not ended up being much of a victory. He had only just cleared the edge of Lalna’s lands when the scientist had fallen on him.  
  
Lalna laughed, “Oh, shut up.” He seized Rythian’s hand in his own, yanking his rings from his fingers. “Make any move and your castle will go up, alright?” Lalna patted the pocket where he had stored the detonator earlier. He dropped the rings in his pocket as well, before seizing Rythian’s katar and catalytic lens.    
  
“Do you really think I care about Blackrock Hold?” Rythian snarled. “That place is nothing to me.”  Still, the dagger against his ribs kept him still.  
  
“Alright,” Lalna shrugged. “Then it’ll be on your life. As much as you whine, I think that still means something to you.” Rythian bit back a reply as Lalna dragged him up into the air, flying him towards the great castle. They landed in the courtyard, Rythian stumbling  forwards to land on his knees. Lalna stood a few paces from him, dagger raised. “Take off your armor,” he demanded.  
  
Reluctantly, Rythian began the work of unbuckling his dark red armor, carefully setting each piece in the grass. He removed his chestplate last, shivering. The night seemed suddenly cold without his armor. Lalna eyed the gem armor critically, fully clothed in quantum armor himself. “Go in,” he nodded to the small door across the yard.  
  
Lalna found handcuffs inside to pin Rythian’s hands behind his back. Quite cordially, he directed the mage to sit as he removed his own armor, never turning his back to his captive. “Sorry,” he muttered as he leaned over Rythian to retrieve his lab coat. Lalna buttoned his coat nearly to the top, hiding the cotton shirt underneath. “Alright, where were we,” the scientist ran a hand through his blond hair, beginning his inspection of Rythian.  
  
He peered into Rythian’s bright violet eyes first, his thumb resting on Rythian’s cheekbone. His face was calm and curious, not malicious as Rythian had imagined as he waited for hours in his force field prison. Rythian stared at the wall behind him, making a clear effort to appear disinterested. Lalna abruptly curled his fingers around the edge of the mask. “Don’t-” Rythian began, but Lalna had already yanked his mask down. The mage flinched as his skin was bared, twitching his now-visible lips. He refused to meet Lalna’s eyes as the man first touched his mouth.  
  
There were scars, a least a dozen of them, lining Rythian’s mouth and jaw. Some of the marks were small, faded divots in his flesh while others were pink and new. All of them ran perpendicular paths to the mage’s lips. The largest  scar, a pink split in the corner of Rythian’s mouth, drew Lalna’s attention. He ran his index over the sensitive skin, before catching Rythian’s upper lip with his thumb. Lalna pulled up his lip, noting that the damage carried through to the inside of the man’s mouth. “How did you get these?” he asked.  
  
The mage leaned back, trying to escape Lalna’s gloved hands. “I don’t know,” he replied shortly.  
  
“I doubt that,” Lalna let himself smile. He traced the edge of Rythian’s sharp jaw. “It’s clearly happened several times. So tell me, what made those marks?”  
  
Rythian sighed, finally looking up at the man. “Honestly, I don’t remember, Lalna.”  
  
The scientist leaned back on his heels, considering him. “Okay.” He pressed two fingers to the side of Rythian’s throat, fumbling in his pocket for his watch. Rythian waited patiently as his pulse was taken. “Do you have any other scars?” Lalna asked. He waited for a moment, before his hand strayed to the silver dagger. “Come on, tell me,” he prompted. The mage remained silent. Lalna ripped the mask and cape from him, tossing it aside to inspect Rythian’s neck, searching for more scars.  
  
“Get off of me,” Rythian hissed. Lalna grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled it over his head. “What are you doing?” Rythian fought to escape him. The mage quickly found his feet, but Lalna soon wrestled him to the ground. He pinned Rythian by his shoulders and paused, panting, to look him over. “I swear,” his captive growled. “I will fucking murder you. Let me up.”  
  
“So you can kill me?” Lalna raised his eyebrows. “I don’t think so.” He chuckled and brushed Rythian’s bangs out of his eyes.  
  
The mage’s lips curled into a sneer. “So you’re going to kill me then, when I’m defenseless? You fucking coward.”  
  
Again, Lalna laughed. “No,” he replied shortly. He leaned in, now close enough that his hair fell across Rythian’s brow. “Who do you think I am?” he asked softly. Rythian did not manage to reply, instead licking his lips nervously. Lalna kissed him, his mouth hot and slick. He quickly found the front of Rythian’s trousers. Lalna rubbed his hand against him and grinned at the soft groan from the man beneath him. He nearly pulled away as he fumbled with Rythian’s belt, causing Rythian to stretch upwards, desperately trying to keep their lips locked.  
  
Lalna hurriedly unbuckled Rythian’s belt and yanked it free from  his trousers. He winced as Rythian dug his teeth into his lip and jerked away with more than half a mind to bite back. “Take these off,” Rythian demanded and wrenched at his handcuffs.  
  
“No,” Lalna pulled Rythian’s trousers down and stripped off his remaining clothes. “You’re going to stay like that,” he informed him gleefully. Rythian cursed the scientist, shifting his hips in frustration. Lalna tugged off his gloves with his teeth and spat on his fingers. He slipped his hand between Rythian’s thighs without even brushing against the man’s cock. Then he pressed his fingers inside Rythian, one by one. The mage gasped at his touch before rocking against his fingers. He kept his eyes on Lalna.  
  
“Come on,” Rythian hissed, keen to move on. He spread his legs farther. When Lalna did not immediately move, he bent his leg behind him, pushing his heel against the scientist’s ass. “Come on,” he repeated, growing even more impatient. Lalna swatted his foot away.  
  
“Alright,” Lalna laughed lightly as he withdrew his fingers. He wrenched at the buttons on his lab coat before pulling open his own trousers. Lalna sat back on his heels and again spat in his hand. He touched his own cock.  
  
“Greedy bastard,” Rythian growled. Lalna glanced up to see the mage watching him, worrying his scarred lip between his teeth. He seized Rythian’s left leg just below his knee, pulling his legs farther apart. Then he slid inside him. “Oh, shit,” Rythian yelped. “Shit.”  
  
Lalna grasped Rythian’s hips and sank deeper inside him. He dug his nails into Rythian’s skin, relishing the feel of him. The mage let his head fall back, abandoning his attempts to control the man above him. “Nothing left to say?” Lalna taunted him breathlessly.  
  
“Bastard,” Rythian groaned as his body was rocked against the floor. He mumbled the odd encouragement or curse as the scientist fucked him. When Lalna came, he pressed his hips flush against Rythian’s ass. He then sat back, shoulders slumped, while he caught his breath.  
  
“Please,” Rythian breathed. He fidgeted, cock still hard against his stomach. Lalna leaned forward again, exhaustion quickly fading from his face.  
  
“Please?” Lalna repeated. “Are you begging for me?” he grinned at the mage’s desperation. “I promise I’ll never let you live that down.” But all the same, he took Rythian’s cock in his hand, pumping him quickly.  
  
“Oh, god,” Rythian moaned. “Oh, christ.” He came, his fingers scrabbling against the floor. Lalna sat beside him, already busying himself with straightening his clothes.  
  
“Take these off,” Rythian demanded, beginning to pull at the handcuffs again. His voice was now darker and rougher from overuse.  
  
“Not yet,” Lalna stood, smiling. “I’d like you to stay for a bit longer.”  
  



End file.
